I'm out
by Just-Breathe401
Summary: Harry's name coming out of the goblet of fire was the last straw. Or Harry snaps and does the sensible (or idiotic depending on who you ask) thing. He leaves.


This is stupid but I've had this idea for ages and I just had to write it out for my own sanity.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

This will have a few curse words. Just a fair warning, but if it really bothers people I'll go back and censor. Also, I have no plans on continuing this but if someone else wants too just message me ^^

* * *

Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."

Harry stared at him in disbelief "I didn't put my name in the goblet!" He immediately exclaimed in pure dread.

Ron snorted next to him "Sure you didn't." He said bitterly.

Harry stared at his supposed best friend in shock before glancing around the room.

_**Everybody**_ was looking at him with the same annoyed and disappointed expression. As if they actually believed he would risk his fucking life for more fame and attention that he never even asked for in the first place. Absolutely hated in fact. He was pretty sure he even made it clear on more then one occasion just how much he hated it.

Are they fucking _serious_?

Dumbledore cleared his throat, grabbing Harry's attention "If you would please go through the doors my boy." He repeated when Harry turned to him.

Even he looked slightly doubtful.

"Ok, no. No. I have had it with this!" He exclaimed, shocking pretty much everyone in the room "I will not be forced to risk my life again."

Dumbledore cleared his throat "My boy, we can talk about this in pri-"

"We will talk about this now." Harry hissed, his green eyes flashed with his magic. He could feel it swirling just out of sight, lurking and watching. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"I am done being the play thing of everybody in this fucked up world!" Harry stood up, slamming his hands on the table as he proclaimed boldly "I will not participate in this stupid suicidal game. I forfeit."

Bagman pressed his lips together "I'm sorry but you **must** participate or you will be stripped of your magic." He informed him stiffly.

Harry huffed a laugh of surprise, turning a wide incredulous gaze his way "Seriously? You let people unknowingly sign up for a competition that they can't even forfeit from in fear of losing their magic!?"

Every student in the great hall shared a moment of startled fear. Obviously they forgot to mention that to _**literally everybody who signed up**_.

Harry shook his head "You know what? No. I thought I could actually find the happiness here that I was never allowed in the muggle world but it seems even with magic my life is always going to be a fucked up survival game and I am done. I did not starve the past thirteen years in a cupboard under the stairs for this." He slipped off the bench and started for the doors. Murmurs and whispering followed him.

He noted a slightly pinched expression on Hermione's face as he passed her. She was probably in too much shock at the moment to properly react and he felt slight guilt at the worry he was sure to follow after she finally processed what he was doing. She was one of the few who never brought up his fame, even jokingly, after he mentioned how annoying and suffocating it was.

If he survives losing his magic he was gonna have to send her a letter to apologize. And maybe some books. A whole lot of books.

" , please! Let us talk about this privately." Crouch suddenly voiced nervously as he glanced around the room.

Of course, he was probably more worried about the back lash he'd receive if people found out he watched the Chosen One give up his magic without doing anything to stop him then about Harry actually snapping.

Harry flipped him off as he continued storming to the doors "Fuck you. Fuck Voldemort. Fuck this stupid war. Fuck _fucking everything_!"

"You'll be stripped of your magic if you don't show up for the first challenge!" Bagman reminded him hurriedly.

Harry turned to look at the man with utter disdain "I have survived being beaten, starved and locked in a small cupboard for ten years before I even stepped foot in this school. And since I wasn't allowed to use magic out side of it, I have survived four more years of it. I think I can survive perfectly fine without my magic."

He went to open the doors but paused turning and shooting them all a disgusted look "By the way, relying on a child, who never even set a foot in the magic world before they turned eleven, to save you is pathetic. Find another way to save yourselves because fuck knows I'm not doing it." He pushed open the door as the whispering grow louder behind him but at this point he honestly couldn't care less.

"You are making a mistake boy!" Moody called after him.

Harry shot him a grin "You know what? For the first time, I don't think I am."

Then he was out the door. His magic swirled behind him before loudly slamming the door shut in their faces.

* * *

Oh my god, I re-read the line "Are they fucking serious?" and just imagined Remus appearing out of nowhere and stating "No. I'm fucking Sirus.". I can't stop laughing now. Why am I such an idiot?

P.S I'm finally posting a few stories from Ao3 on here too~ ^^'


End file.
